Christmas Stew
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Muglug is a soup made for special ocasions, most notably,Christmas. Dg dosnt remember it and Glitch cooks up a pot for her.


Christmas stew

_This may have turned into a DG/Glitch thing. It wasn't supposed to be.  
there's a pause just before Glitch says doll I wasn't sure if that came across.  
I looked it up (I'm such a nerd) They do have Christmas in the O.Z._

_I dont own Tin man or anything. Id be up on my roof with a bullhorn if I did_

**Bang Clash Crash!  
**DG covered her ears at the loud Cacophony of sound.  
She began to pull the blindfold off. Larger hands covered her own, holding the blindfold over her eyes.

"Oops" Glitch let out a breathy laugh. DG learned long ago it was a sound he made when he was embarrassed.

"No peeking princess."

He made to move away,but DG held his hands in place.

"Why don't you call me doll anymore?"

There was a brief pause before an utterly baffled Glitch responded

"When did I ever call you _doll_?"

"When we met. After I came back I mean. When I was small you called me Majesty"

"I remember that." He replied fondly "You called me Bramose"

Glitch slid his hands away and returned to where he'd been before. DG guessed he was at the stove when he answered

"But I don't remember ever calling you Doll"

"Don't you remember how we met?"

"I remember we were hung in the same cage. And you yelled at the...You called him a Seuss Smurf"

DG smirked.

"And I remember you untied me. And I left with you. You told me to come with you."

"You said you could help me find the Brick Route" She prompted.

"And you believed me?" Glitch asked incredulously

"Well you seemed pretty sure." DG defended.

"I probably would have said just about anything to get down from there." Glitch replied soberly.

In her minds eye, DG could see him give a curt nod. She smiled.

"I'm sorry...Doll. I really did think I could find the road. But hey, at least we found Cain. He was a lot of help."

DG nodded thoughtfully.

"Ooh its ready." Glitch came up her once more. "Here say ahh"

DG complied. She opened her mouth wide.

Glitch gently set a spoon with warm liquid on her took hold of the spoon and Glitches fingers.  
She swallowed.

"This is that soup you made every year during the holidays."

"You remember." He smiled and made to pull his hand away. DG held on again. She slid the blindfold off.  
"You'll like Christmas DG. Really you will-"

"They have Christmas in Kansas." DG smiled. "They also have something delicious called brownies. Ill make you some."

Glitch grinned. a very Glitchy grin,without a trace of Ambrose.

"Well you know I never say no to food Dee-Doll"

"I smell Muglug." Azkadillia entered the kitchen and drifted over to the stove.

"I made some." Glitch nodded brightly. "DG said she couldn't remember what it was."

"That's a shame." Azkadillia smiled "Ambrose always made the best."

Glitch lowered his eyes shyly. "I'm sure there's a better cook somewhere."

Azkadillia shook her head. "Do you honestly think the witch took your brain just for the Sunseeder?"

DG winced. She wasn't sure Az s joke was appropriate. The witch and the brain removal were sensitive subjects to the two people nearest her (Ironically, Glitch was the one sensitive to Witch references and Az was sensitive about headcase cracks.)

"Ha! I knew she was after the family recipe!" Glitch burst out enthusiastically.

The door bumped open and Jeb and Wyatt Cain strode through.

"Somethin smells good"

"Its muglug" Az smiled, sitting on the counter, blowing the steam from her bowl.

"Hey dad,Why didn't mom ever make Holiday stew?" Jeb asked,handing his dad a bowl and scooping out a portion for himself.

"Son,I loved your mother more'in anything in this world or the next. But the woman couldn't cook."

All the company laughed heartily at that.  
As the others took to chatting, Glitch gave a small sigh.

"Whats wrong?" DG whispered.

"I think that's all the soup." he looked sadly at the bowl in his hand.

DG smiled and pulled him onto her lap.

"So we'll share"

She gently took the spoon from his hand, dipped it in her soup and inserted it into Glitches mouth.  
Glitch gulped and smiled.

"Merry Christmas D-Doll"


End file.
